rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Actions
Players are able to complete various missions and tasks, as well as undertake action on their own to try and make their faction stronger, as well as getting personal gain out of some of these. Depending on what kind of mission or accomplishment it is, the rewards and rules will differ, as well as the opponents. Faction Affecting These are the actions that will be the most important. They influence the evolution of the game and can decide the final outcome of the conflict. Duels Players of opposite factions are allowed to challenge one another to a duel in a province that lies within the boundaries of one of their factions. Depending on what is chosen , the players will be given an arena within that land by a game master, who will from that point forward act as the judge for this battle and will decide the eventual winner on account of RP performance, similar to the judging of the battles during the Rumble. The battles will have a set number of posts until it is finished, which can vary anywhere between 5 posts up to 15 posts per player. The judge is free to add in hazards in between posting to further test the players’ skills. Once the post limit has been met, the winner will be declared and will be allowed to post a finishing blow to end the duel with style. Depending on the winner, the player will be awarded with renown within his or her faction, as well as increase his faction’s overall strength. Assault Players can decide to also attack a neutral or enemy province. They can do this alone (=Infiltration), in group (=Strike Team) or backed up by one of the faction’s armies (=Battlefield). Depending on which they choose, players will be given the choice between various objectives as well as being allowed different ways to go about them. All assault topics will last either a set amount of time or posts, depending on the decision of the GM(s), who will determine the winner at the end. These missions will have a smaller impact on the player’s character, but a much larger impact on the progress of the war. Infiltration '''missions can involve assassination, stealth, intelligence and such. They will be done by one or two people at max. The opponent of the players will be a GM in control of the opposing faction’s NPCs, as well as he will be deciding the setting. Players are free to go over these objectives in whatever they want, and they are not forced to complete them. If they discover that the mission turns out impossible in some way, they may retreat and abandon the objective. Members of the opposing faction can request to join in on the defense of their faction, but they will only be allowed in after permission from the GM. '''Strike Teams are for small groups of people, starting at two-three, going up till six players. The typical strike team missions are raiding parties, assassinations, defense breaching, etc… Like with the infiltration missions, the objectives and the way the players will handle them depend on both the GM and the players. The right of retreating also persists. Unlike with the infiltration however, players of the enemy faction might have the opportunity to sign up for defense before the start of the RP. And finally, '''Battlefield '''missions are major league RPs, but will only be planned by GMs and cannot be requested by players, although their actions can encourage their faction to plan a major assault. These RPs will be announced and players of both factions will be allowed to sign up for these, after which they will be divided in a posting order, which will often have the factions switch turns. Meaning that each faction will have equal chances. After all the players have posted, the GMs will have the armies make their move, after which the posting order will start over. If there would be an imbalance that causes more members from one faction to be present, the empty slots will be filled in by GM controlled champions. These are the only RPs that can chance the ownership of a province, and as such, victory in these is incredibly important. If nobody signs up for a battlefield, the GMs will not post any RP for it, and the victor will be determined by them. Diplomacy Players can decide it to be fit to create a temporary alliance with another faction. They can request this to the GM in a manner that is different from the others: They will be asked to set up an In-Character letter to their faction leader to request for the diplomatic action. If they are allowed to do so, they will be given a set amount of posts or time to go to the enemy faction’s city and convince their leader to form an alliance. Players of that faction can sign up for this as well to either try to halt the alliance, or support it. This is more of an argument RP than a battle, although it can still end in that, depending on what transpires in the RP. The GM will be in control of the faction leader and will eventually decide if they have proven themselves enough to the faction to form an alliance. Final Battle A dying faction still has a trick up their sleeve. This will be a great battle during which only the players of the triumphing and the targeted faction can participate, accompanied by a single GM character. These battles are completely unknown in what they will be like until they are faced. If the triumphing faction wins, the targeted faction will be wiped from the game, and the players will either become renegades or join another faction. If the targeted faction wins, then that faction will become a major threat to all other surviving factions. In what way they will be, that will depend on the faction. Character Affecting It is possible for players to improve their character with certain feats. In order to do so, various challenges can appear at the will of the GMs, which can be taken up by players. These can go combined with battles amongst enemy factions, if there are players of multiple factions that wish to claim the prize. These will often have a time limit, but can be equipped with a post limit. Bounties There will be bounties on powerful enemies or groups of enemies, which players will be able to try and claim. The location of these bounties, as well as the difficulty and reward varies depending on the GMs’ decisions. When the players then head out to claim these bounties, they will face their intended opponents, controlled by the GM, as well as optionally any of the opposing faction’s players that wanted to claim the bounty. At the end of the RP, if required, the GM will decide if the bounty was successful and who gets to claim what. Treasure Hunting Treasure Hunting missions are similar to the bounties, except the fact that instead of testing out simply combat role playing skills, players can also come across puzzles and other hurdles they are required to overcome. These puzzles and challenges will be set up by the GMs, who will also decide if the players deserve the reward. These rewards can be artifacts, powers or more that will allow those characters to earn a permanent bonus. Independent RP Of course, this role playing world is open terrain still, and as such, there is nothing that stops you from role playing in this world on your own. These RPs will initially have no influence on either the war or your character in any way like the above RPs, but if the RP would turn out that way, a GM can decide it would be beneficial to have the RP influence the game in some way, though that would be rare. How and what the RP is completely up to the player. It can be simple tavern role play, a journey, a romantic meeting, a casual day, a dream, etc… The only limit is your imagination.